


A God's Weakness (Thor x Reader smut)

by thecontrastingroses



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Thor - Freeform, XReader, thor x reader - Freeform, xreader fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecontrastingroses/pseuds/thecontrastingroses
Summary: While training with Thor, exceeding your own godly skills, you notice he's a bit off at this one session. He turns out to have a bit of a weakness for you and unless you can release this secret desire, he's doomed to forever sexual frustration.For a god that is anything but good.
Kudos: 26





	A God's Weakness (Thor x Reader smut)

Grunts and strenuous groans echo in the godly training hall, two gods dueling- testing their strength and exceeding it.  
This happens on the regular, Thor and you have been compatible when it came to stretching your battling abilities and controlling your mythical powers that comes with being a god and all.  
However when not training being acquaintances was for the best since both of your personalities were too contrasting. You sensed a cocky or narcissistic spirit in him, this made you want to put him in his place- which ironically benefited your practices.

Today you could tell something was holding him back or weakening him- finally something to make you get even with him. You strike him in the abdomen and high kick him on the side of his face. This gives you the chance to pin him down using your paralyzing forces to keep him down although you expected way more of a challenge.

"Some god, you're weaker than the mortal man." You slap/pat his cheekbone. He looks very tired. More tired than usual. Maybe he's sick. Still you keep being mean.

"What was it you declared before? 'I'll go easy on a sprout like you.' Well this sprout is growing over you leaving you in the shade."   
You cringe a bit at your bad analogy, he doesn't even seem to react. He looks like everything in him is draining.

"Why is the almighty god of thunder staying under my grasp with no fight left within?" You cease your super powers but still stay straddling him. You see he body relaxes suddenly in relief from the tension of your paralyzing abilities.

"I'm being generous, what leaves you weak Thor?"

"You." His eyes are heavy but irritated all of a sudden as if you should've known the answer.

You have a surprising flush in flattery. You don't buy it.

"You learn from your brother, trickery doesn't slide past me."

"Y/n something has corrupted my mind... Took over my energy to bring forth thunder or anything for that matter. I'm even too weak to grab a hold of my hammer."

Even with you disliking him; this was very worrying. But before suggesting he might actually be sick or cursed he grabs your wrists and starts to sit up- having you slide down to his lap.

He has a wicked boner.

"This is your fault." His voice deeply gravels in your neck making it hard to think.  
You're anger towards him had always overruled the fact that he is a well structured god. Sometimes you had shameful thoughts of him when you were falling asleep, maybe wondering simple things like how hard he would pound you while taunting like he does when practicing with you. In the morning you were disgusted at yourself and carried on.

"My lust for you- and how you don't give me any chances- leaves me so frustrated it has taken over my whole mind and body, for the time being. Will you cure me Y/n?"

In a way, you certainly put him in his place. You could leave him weak and unsatisfied... but then you would be feeling the same. His cock was so erect it was pressing against your sweet spot.   
Two gods who do not fulfill their desires won't be doing too good for a long time since their feelings are maxed out compared to mere mortals.   
You hoped that with saying okay it wouldn't make him believe he has power over you. Even though in a way he definitely did.

"I will assist you with these pathetic desires that weigh you down."   
You start grinding your hips on his, getting his staff even more firm, this made you sweat and start to breathe heavily with the biggest flush.

"Seems like I'm not the only one weakening to this feeling." He smirks at you and pins you down- automatically you try to use your powers again but his mouth had left you surrendered and unable to do anything else.   
He strokes his hand through your hair as your tongues play, his other going down and under your garments. Your stomach twitches at his touch, he fondles your breasts weakening you more and more.

"Is this all it takes for you to submit to me? This was easier than I thought." He growls in your neck making you furious but even more horny. One of your hands escapes his grasp and is able to take out his dick. It was intimidating. Lets not talk about inches here because nobody is taking out a damn ruler at this moment,but this was like a weapon.   
Well yeah- of course; he's a god.

You go to town on his cock, you start rubbing and playing making him groan.  
"Mmm fuck that's good Y/n, but I never said that was okay."

He takes a hold of your neck and raises you to your knees as he stands up. He takes off his clothes along with yours. Somehow his lust has made him stronger when released- but your lust was weakening you the more you were touched. You hated it but loved it, you hated that you loved it. But loved him shoving his cock in your mouth regardless.

His extreme size made you choke but he didn't give you a break. Your head was being guided by his hands, grasping your hair like handles on a rollercoaster. Your eyes trail upward to see his face titled back and eyes closed shut in ecstasy. Moaning and grunting profusely through his clenched teeth. Turned on, you start to rub your hands on his cock along with your tongue.

With a animal-like growl he climaxes down your throat.

"You drink that all up missy." He keeps his thick cock in the same spot, it was driving you insane. When you finally get to pull away his cock sprouts out from your lips still wanting more.

"Please fuck me god of thunder." You beg still on your knees. You give him your dirty face without even thinking- forgetting your humiliation and obsession on overruling him.

"I will... but only if..."

He swoops you up with his beautifully huge arms, he presses your back onto the wall having your legs wrap around his waist. You feel his raw hard cock play between your legs. 

"You promise you'll never be mean little girl- again-!"

You feel him break your entrance and hit your cervix suddenly. Your fingers automatically clench into his back making red marks.

"I promise Thor! EAh~!" The pain and friction of his cock sends you flying. You'd never heard your own voice like that before. It was uncontrollable, and you kept screaming his name every moment he pounded you mercilessly.

"Are you gonna cum Y/n?" He looks deeply into your eyes, you're overruled.

"Yes! Please! God of thunder don't stop!" You're trembling intensifies along with the volume of your voice.

"Mmm fuck I love it when you call me that baby girl."   
He devours your body along with leaving dark hickeys on your neck and shoulders.

"I'm-"

"Yes?"

"Thor I'm gonna-"

"Me too- fuck!"

"GOD OF THUNDER PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"BABY GIRL!"

...

You wake up, shirtless Thor is leaning over you with a concerned look on his face. He's instantly relieved when you open your eyes. 

"What? Why am I-" You stutter, not remembering for a second as to what just happened.

"You passed out." Thor chuckled at your confusion.

You punch him in extreme embarrassment and cover your breasts and hickeys with your arms.

"Now that was intense. I wasn't the only one with unmet desires now was I?" He teases rubbing the sore on his lip from your punch.

"I was only helping out a pathetic soul." You bark gathering your clothes and starting to get up. He gets up and comes behind your ear,

Suddenly he slaps your ass firmly; "Keep saying that baby girl."


End file.
